powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Space Case 27: Planetor's Gamble
Planetor's Gamble is the twenty-seventh episode of Power Rangers Star Chase and the seventy-first episode of the Destiny Shard Saga. Summary The Rangers find out what's up with Planetor and The King Of Contests. Planetor assembles the EDF and Star Chase Rangers,but strife grows between them... Featured Planet: Battleworld Plot Planetor has teleported the Powers Rangers Star Chase and Power Rangers EDF to his domain away from Battleworld. Rather than his End Times from the fight with Guarda, its a new ship called the Tor II. Rather than the size of 6 Jupiters, Tor II is the size of an entire solar system. It's size is so imposing and breath taking. Andy begins to go unconscious again. The EDF Rangers try to get him to heal up. Planetor sits at his super computer and waves his hand at Andy. His arm shoots a yellow ray. In an instant, Andy is healed. The Space God gets up and approaches the two teams. Planetor speaks.'' "I've summoned you to help me destroy the King Of Contests. He has possession of two Cosmic Cores. What we will do is destroy him, and my Harbinger, to never let The King use the Cosmic Cores. You! Rangers of Earth! You will disable the chamber controlling the Cosmic Core. You Star Chase Rangers will battle my Harbinger Zaro Shi. Unfortunately, you will have to kill him. Once you are done, I will consume the planet, and never again shall the King threaten."'' Rocky is apprehensive. "Now wait a minute Planetor! Why should we trust you? You eat planets! You haven't even told us how we got to this point at all!" "All you need to know has already been imparted to Trey Cosmos" Cosmos tells the teams about what happened between The King and Planetor, but that doesn't satisfy them. Or Cosmos... "As for the Cosmic Cores, only I can destroy it through a lengthy process. If Zaro Shi becomes too powerful, then I will destroy the source of his power. We don't have much time! Now go!" Planetor teleports the two teams back to Battleworld. They land in a desert region a mere 3 miles from the stadium. Meanwhile, Zaro Shi annihilates another contestant for the King. The King smile devilishly... The Star Chase Rangers are super ornery in their encounter with Planetor. Again his presence affects them, this time making them angrier and angstier. Comet madly fires his gun in anger at being on Battleworld a third time. "GRRRAAA! ON THIS STINKING PLANET AGAIN!" Zader yells as he wildly slashes the air. "Calm down sir! It's only temporary!" Calvin tries to calm down Zader, but he doesn't listen. Rocky sits on a rock and declares the rangers screwed over again. Ryan doesn't take lightly to this talk. "What do you mean screwed over? This King he talks about. He sounds dangerous enough! If we have to destroy him then we will!" Rocky laughs this off. "HA! You don't know Planetor, do you? That Silver Warrior you guys were fighting, his master is Planetor. Why are you gonna do his bidding, when all he's gonna do is destroy Earth?" "He healed us-" Ayumi says "Only to reach an ends!" Mirra says. "Planetor may not be inherently evil, but he's not someone we should work with, even if its against the King." "Do we even know if the King Of Contests is even a threat?" Rose says while swaddling a flower. Will finally speaks. "If I remember, from when he had me, he always wanted to up the ante. He always wanted bigger and badder contestants. He wants to kidnap and steal from other planets for his contestants and amusements. That's all. I don't know about this Cosmic Core stuff." "So he's innocent. And Planetor's is just petty...." Comet says. "Innocent? Stealing people from other planets for his amusement is innocent? Did I misjudge your character?" Raiden says "We are NOT fighting him. Or his Harbinger. He's caused us enough trouble for one lifetime." Rocky says. Mirra, and the rest o the rangers sans Cosmos agree. "Well we'll stop him anyway. If he aims to only escalate and kidnap for his amusement, then he must be stopped!" Raiden says. "Star Chase, please join us in our battle." "No can do. We're done with this planet. Planetor can figure this out himself." Rocky says. "You are running from a universal threat? You call yourselves Power Rangers?" Calvin says. Rocky walks up to him. He gets really close to him. "You can call us cowards, wimps, weak. But know this. We have dealt with threats far greater than anything you have. We've fought much tougher enemies than you can even fathom. We've thwarted Planetor once before to save a planet. We won't cause the fall of a planet. this time. Figure that one out." "Then you really aren't rangers. You're cowards. Innocent people will die! We will do it without you then." Calvin says. The two stare off at each other as the two teams watch their leaders stand off. The silence is broken by Cosmos. "I will join Calvin" He says. "Even if Planetor is evil, kidnapping random people is the end game of The King Of Contests. And I can not let it continue. Cosmos gives Rocky the Chaser Changer and his jacket, as if turning in his colors. "Fine then. If that's how it will be Cosmos, then so be it" Meanwhile, Planetor readies his ship to absorb Battleworld. The King Of Contests sees this. His servants question what this is, but he's not worried. "Pray not. For once and for all, my game is about to get as big as possible! Planetor thinks he's gonna stop me but little does he know what's in store for him!" In the meantime, the EDF Rangers and Cosmos sneak and rush into the center of the city. They sneak around the City Square, avoiding getting caught. They eventually make their way into the Battle arena. The EDF Rangers bad mouth the Star Chase, but Cosmos says they are good. "All right! Lets go!" Ryan says. They rush the room holding the Cosmic Core. There are no guards however. This catches the rangers off guard. They turn off the machine, and rush out of there. Turning off the Cosmic Core stops the control over the Planet, and over Zaro Shi. This is how The King was able to take control of Shi and Fury. "Let's defeat that Harbinger now!" Calvin orders. But before they can, The King walks in. "Ahh rangers, Congratulations! But it's no use!" He captures them at this point. "GAHH! WHY DO YOU DO THIS ANYWAY KING?" Cosmos says. His Brain Shard lights up. "I'll tell you! I'll tell you all! I do it for the love of SPORT! For the love of CONTEST! For the love of COMPETITION! To get greater and greater games going, to raise the stakes with more and more power! And with the Cosmic Core in my hand, I can even challenge Planetor with my greatest champion Zaro Shi!" "You aim to kill Planetor with Zaro Shi?" Raiden asks. "I aim to CHALLENGE Planetor with Zaro Shi! With all the power between the two of them, it will be the greatest contest in the universe! All the bets! The wagers! The prizes! IT WILL BE THE GREATEST MATCH IN THE UNIVERSE!" "You talk too much" Ryan says. "You're really doing this for a glorified boxing match" Ayumi states. "Ahh yes. You might be right in your human terms, but I won't let you stop me. That is why I allowed you to get this far. To become, my other soldiers." At once, his soldiers enter the room and hold the rangers down. They morph and try to fight, but they can't hold them off. They put shockers on the rangers' necks and takes over their minds. They are his to use. Cosmos is able to use the Brain Shard to escape, but he can't save the rangers. Before they submit Raiden, the god tells him "TELL PLANETOR! TELL THE STAR CHASE! TELL THEM!!" Cosmos flies out and makes his way to Tor II Meanwhile, The Star Chase rangers fly away from Battleworld, but they don't feel right. Something isn't sitting right with them. They don't know what, but they continue. Mirra finally says it. "This isn't in us. We don't run away from evil." The team looks at her funny. She continues "We don't run away from anyone who wants to hurt people. Not Rygor, Not Necros, not even Planetor himself. Even if we have to work with the Space God, we have to stop whatever the King Of Contests is planning!" The team realizes this and turns around. Meanwhile, Zaro Shi destroys another of the contestants. He is unstoppable. "No one can stop the Solar Stryder!" He boasts as he leaves the stadium. The King watches the fight, but a servant runs in to inform him of something. "A SHIP IS COMING!" "WHAT?" At once, the Star Saber crashes into his domain, damaging everything in sight. The Star Chase Rangers walk out. "Surprise! King" The 5 morph into Quasar Mode and begin to fight. They overpower the disorientated guards, and Rocky kicks the King out onto the arena. The 5 get ready to destroy him, charging the Double Chaser Magnum. They fire, but it does not destroy him. "HA! But I cannot laugh for long! Meet your match RANGERS!" The King opens the gate... Out walk the Power Rangers EDF. And they are looking for blood... Debuts *Battleworld Contestants Trivia *'Comics/Movie Counterpart:' Incredible Hulk #97 JLA/Avengers #2, Thor: Ragnarok (2017) *Kamen Rider x Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen X (Story) Category:Power Rangers Star Chase